Devil's Flight
Devil's Flight is the doomed corkscrew roller-coaster in McKinley, Pennsylvania that derailed in Final Destination 3 on May 25, 2005. Devil's Flight stands as the only opening disaster with more survivors than casualties. How the roller coaster crashed The hydraulics on one of the pipes underneath the coaster was leaking and had been ruptured before the ride started, which became looser as the ride progressed. While going through a loop, Frankie Cheeks had his camera knocked out of his hand by Ashlyn Halperin, which wrapped around the tracks. The coaster ran over the camera and the hydraulics ruptured, disconnecting the coaster. Still in motion, the coaster began to tear apart, losing its wheels and important bars and other mechanisms that made the coaster work properly, and causing riders' safety restraints to fail.. When the coaster arrived to a sharp turn in the middle of the ride, half of the coaster detached and jumped the tracks, killing Carrie Dreyer, Jason Wise, Ashley Freund, Ashlyn Halperin, Frankie Cheeks, and five others. 360px|Before and during the crash Lewis Romero is thrown out of his seat and holds onto the coaster for dear life as it goes through several more loops. He falls off and is narrowly saved by Kevin Fischer. However, a portion of the coaster falls apart and knocks Lewis off, sending him flying into a portion of the tracks where he dies of blunt force trauma. The coaster continues to fall apart and stays in motion up until it reaches a large loop and is suspended upside-down. Erin Ulmer and Ian McKinley try to hang on, but are unable to and Ian falls to his death, where Erin follows him afterwards. Two unseen characters (later revealed to be Perry Malinowski and Julie Christensen) fall off as well and die instantly.Wendy looks down the track and see Perry Malinowski,Erin Ulmer,Ian McKinley and Julie Christensen on the ground dead. Kevin and Wendy Christensen attempt to get the coaster out of the loop by rocking it backwards, where it goes in reverse. Kevin gets his coat stuck on the coaster and can't sit down and as the coaster goes backwards, a dislodged pipe severs Kevin in half. Wendy lies on the coaster crying when it hits a dislodged part of the track and jackknives. Wendy is thrown off the coaster and falls onto another part of the track. It is then revealed that the derailment was a vision of Wendy's, and the roller coaster is still at its station. She panics and manages to get several of the students off when a large fight ensues. Unfortunately, she is unable to stop the ride from launching anyway, and it ends up crashing just like it did in her dream, killing everyone on it. There is a plot hole as to how the coaster crashed, since the primary cause was Frankie's camera. Since Frankie got off the coaster, it would've taken longer for the coaster to detach and crash, or it should not have crashed at all. However, this can be disproven as Frankie's camera only aided in rupturing the hydraulics further, which in consequence, only contributed to the deaths of Lewis, Ian, Erin, Perry, and Julie because their harnesses malfunctioned. They weren't on the ride when it crashed in reality, therefore making Frankie's presence insignificant to the crash and deaths. At 16:03 of the movie, it can be briefly seen that the tracks are indeed broken, as Wendy claimed, which caused the wheels on the left side to derail. This ultimately killed Jason, Carey, and the other 5 victims, who were the only ones on the ride. Their deaths are shown as the coaster hitting a sharp curve, throwing it off the tracks, just like in Wendy's premonition. Therefore, Frankie's camera had no effect in the amount of time it would take for the roller coaster to crash. The tracks were still broken in the same place, and still were the cause of the actual derailment, NOT the camera. Death toll: 7 Signs/Clues *Wendy takes a picture of a ride called HIGH DIVE. The V light goes out, and it reads HIGH DI E. *Before entering the ride, a sign said, "No exit after turnstiles. I'll see you soon." with an image of the devil next to it. "I'll see you soon" is the tagline of the mortician in both Final Destination 1 and 2. *Jason tells Wendy "Meet you at the end." while on the coaster, which means at the end of the movie when Wendy dies on Train 081 *Wendy takes a picture of Jason which reveals a blurred image of a rollercoaster heading down the tracks as though it were about to crash. *Ironic enough, the name of the roller-coaster is "Devil's Flight". The name might also reflect Flight 180 since it is called "Devil's Flight" and they're all seniors, just like Alex and his friends. *Ironically, Tony Todd, who portrayed the mortician in the previous films, is the voice of Devil's Flight. He also says "You may never return from Devil's Flight." *Jay tells Wendy, "The real fear of these rides comes from having no control." Survivors *Wendy Christensen (unknown, presumably deceased, survives in alternate ending) *Kevin Fischer (unknown, presumably deceased, survives in alternate ending) *Julie Christensen (unknown, presumably deceased, survives in alternate ending) *Ian McKinley (deceased) *Perry Malinowski (deceased) *Erin Ulmer (deceased) *Lewis Romero (deceased) *Frankie Cheeks (deceased, survives in alternate ending) *Ashlyn Halperin (deceased) *Ashley Freund (deceased) Known Casualties *Carrie Dreyer *Jason Wise *Marcus *Jill *Scott *Elle *Rob Category:Final Destination 3 Category:Opening Disasters